Lucky Christmas
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Its Christmas time in One Tree Hill and Lucas and Peyton are celebrating Christmas with their children. Sawyer is just only two years old. The newest addition to the Scott Family, Lucky Scott is ten months old and she has Downs Syndrome.REVIEWS WELCOME.
1. Labor of love

Date: 12-24-2011

Peyton's p.o.v

Its Christmas Eve, but I have been working here in the studio all day long. I promised Mia that I would help her put finishing touches on her album. With tired eyes, I sit

here in a chair listening to Mia sing in the sound booth. The starry night sky makes the longing for home to be even more unbearable for me. I want to go home and

cuddle up next to my husband, Lucas Scott in bed. These days I have been so busy with work that I hardly had any time to buy Christmas presents for my family. Thats

just one more thing on my list that I will have to do asap. This year Lucas and I have a brand new addition to our family. Our tiny miracle, Lucky Haley Scott is just only

ten months old. Lucky made her big debut on Valentines' Day and has captured the hearts of everyone including two year old Sawyer. Lately, she has been quite a hand

full because she has Down's Syndrome. I desire for Christmas this year to be really special for Lucky since it is her first Christmas. "Peyton, are you okay?" concerned, Mia

asks catching me off guard. "Mia, it has been a very long and hard day. I am a little bit tired, but I am fine" I assure her. Exhausted, I continue to sleep on the job and

distracting Mia. Eventually, we decide to take a break and save recording for another day after Christmas. I may be tired, but I care enough about my family to make a

mad dash over to the mall before closing time. When I arrive home, my daughters are already asleep and Lucas is preparing for bed himself. Knowing I may need a friend,

Lucas stays awake to help me wrap presents and put them underneath the tree in the den. I tease Lucas about being a stay at home dad and he isn't offended at all. He

tells me that Lucky had a play date with Haley and Nathan's daughter, Lydia. I am disappointed in myself for missing Lucky's first play date. I am thinking may be I should

schedule Sawyer a play date with True who is Brooke's three year old daughter. All of the intense sexual tension in the atmosphere eventually leads Lucas and me

having sex in our bedroom until we fall asleep in each others' arms.


	2. Underdog

Date: 12-25-2011

Lucas' p.o.v

Breaking dawn, the birth of a new day gives me hope especially on this day in which is Christmas. No problem in the world can be compared to Christmas morning. The beautiful angel laying down beside me in bed now stirs and open her eyes. Our eyes

interlock and I can see right through her soul. "I love you, Peyton Scott" joyfully, I confess in between two long passionate kisses. "Something feels different about today" Peyton brings to my attention while she does stretches. "Its Christmas, silly girl"

I remind Peyton throwing a pillow at her and she dodges the attack. "Luke, I already knew that" Peyton laughs throwing the pillow back at me. Overcome with the Christmas spirit, I get out of bed to hug and kiss my beautiful angel. "I promised myself

that I wouldn't cry today" she vows fighting back tears. "You have been through a lot during these past two years. You are a survivor and I love you for it" crying, I express my gratitude. "Things will get better for us soon" hopeful, Peyton promises taking

my hand in hers. "Merry Christmas, mommy and daddy!" excited, Sawyer shouts running into our bedroom and Peyton pulls her into a tight embrace. Right on cue, the baby monitor goes off letting me know Lucky is awake and crying. Fearing something

bad may happen to Lucky, I run over to the nursery. "Good morning, sunshine" singing, I address Lucky as I change her dirty diaper and clothes. Delighted, Lucky just cooes putting a smile on my face. "You are just so cute, oh, yes you are" tickling Lucky,

I joke around with her. My daughter may have Down's Syndrome, but she will always have my heart. Carrying Lucky in my arms, I escort her downstairs where we join Peyton and Sawyer in the den to unwrap our Christmas presents. While the girls are

opening their gifts, I use my camera to take pictures. Blessed, its truly a wonderful life for me and no problem in the world can be compared to the love of my wife and kids.


	3. Celebration

Peyton's p.o.v

Jingle bell rock, carol of the bells signals Christmas time has come again.

Longing for blue skies, wish upon a star, mistletoe for a dream to come true.

Greatest Christmas gift of all time, new life is joy to the world.

This sacred and precious gift of life opens the door for there to be peace on earth.

December, it is the the most wonderful time of the year.

Playing around in a winter wonderland, a friend is never far away.

A walk to remember from birth to death is the greatest adventure of a lifetime worth enduring.


	4. Kindhearted

Lucas' p.o.v

Hopeful, its a wonderful

beautiful and blessed life.

In the pursuit of happiness

and liberty, always be about

doing the father's business at

all times. Longing to rest in

silent bliss, never miss an

opportunity to give and receive

love. Just by having hope and

faith, mountains are able to move

out of the way. Joy can be found

in the small simple fragile things

of life such as a smile or in the

sound of an unborn baby's heartbeat.

The highest purest form of love,

generous random acts of kindness

out weighs the darkness in the world.


	5. Yearning

Peyton's p.o.v

Looking through the eyes of grace,

come face to face with an angel and

embrace whatever dreams may come

in this unpredictable romance. Full of

grace, don't be afraid to take a chance

on this dance known as life. Giving birth,

what is the significance and importance

of this tragic heroic sacrifice? No stork

can be compared to this woman's work.

Patience is the missing magic music lyric

in this serenade, race against time. Half

way gone and almost done with everything,

be desperate to experience a new beginning.

Against all odds, there is still a longing deep

inside to stay alive and give life. Pushing through

the pain of childbirth, be as solid as a rock and look

beyond the darkness. Panic nomore, hope is what

inner strength is made up of. Crossing over the great

divide, love is ocean wide and knows no height or depth.

Infant joy, this newborn age of innocence promises to bring

more sunrises and peace on earth. Taking on the form of prayers,

tears of hope and joy, it is what it is.


	6. Celestrial

Lucas' p.o.v

Smitten by a sweet little cute kitten, be bitten by the love bug in return and burn forever with undying passion.

Chosen to be taken away to heavenly places, be not so easily broken.

Christmas time is here making the warmth of a hug even more inviting.

Destiny driven, there is a tug at the heart to be in a good mood.

The moment when heaven draws near, care enough to share love all around the world.

God is love, the lord's holy word is soul food for the spirit man.


	7. Home sweet home

Peyton's p.o.v

Chasing after an endless light,

the sight of love overcomes the

night and stage fright. Everything

is in its right place. Fairy tale like

dreams take flight promising that

the next forty eight hours might

be better. Carrying the weight

of heaven on its shoulders,

serenity knows no height or

depth. Content with life, the

fight to stay alive and survive

is put on hold for a while. Just

like the grim reaper, sorrow

will come tomorrow and crush

the life out of a smile until God's

love can outshine the evilness

in the hearts of men and women.


	8. Awakening up to love

Lucas' p.o.v

Waking up to love,

stop looking down

and stand on top

of the world. Learning

to breathe and live again,

embrace the dawn and

face everyday with a smile.

Precious gracious dream,

beautiful rose in bloom,

choose life and experience

heaven on earth. Taking

on the form of oxygen, love

is a heartbeat away from

becoming a real life fairy tale.

Hopeful, trade in skepticism

and pessimism for optimism.

Learning to breathe and live

again, be a free spirit in this

kingdom of hearts where serenity

and unity will reign on forever.


	9. Recreation

Peyton's p.o.v

Laid to rest in joy,

please bury me in

a bed of red roses.

A generous good

deed plants a seed

of hope in my heart

shaped box. My mind

is flooded with many

happy funny thoughts

and memories. The burdens

of yesterday remain only

just the wind at my back.

Blessed, my life is worth

living everyday. I can't stop

smiling because I know that

I am the apple of God's eye

and loved by many people.

Overcome with laughter, the

small simple fragile things of

life matter to me nearly as much

as water. Laid to rest in joy, I can

finally rest in peace because I have

a piece of heaven with me.


	10. My everything

Lucas' p.o.v

The love bug has bit me

and I am longing for

you to hug me. I have

a huge crush on you,

therefore I orbit around

you. I am as high as a

kite and I never want

to hit the ground. Cupid

has hit me with his arrow

and I can't wait to see

you again tomorrow. I

take a bite of your soul

and you show me your

true colors. Openminded,

I embrace your awesomeness

time after time. You are too cool

to be forgotten for you are just

like me. Inspirational, you are worthy

of my attention, admiration and affection.

You will always have my heart although

we may take different paths in life.

I love you enough to wait for you

until the time is right for us to be

together.


	11. Seredipity

Peyton's p.o.v

You desire to get close to me

but I fear that I might lose you

in the end, my beautiful rose whose

loyalty I hold so dear to my heart.

Among all people in the world, you

chose to be my friend and choose

to see the best in me. There is such

a resistance to becoming whole in

you that I am actually filled with much

hesitance. My absence takes the place

of my presence and yet your heart always

remain open for me.


End file.
